My Werewolf
by StephyGirl777
Summary: This is my first Fanfic, so ignore the spelling mistakes This is a story about Love and Friendship for two couples. Ludwig has this dark secret that he's been hiding from Feli. Ludwig is scared that if Feli finds out about it, Feli will leave him for good. Warning, MPREG and Sex.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

In a small town just between the mountains and the forest, live a very loving couple. They were very different from each other from the moment they met, but they knew deep down they were alike in some ways. One of the couple was Feliciano Vargas, he was a small Italian, who loved to cook, clean, and sing from time to time. He worked in a bakery with his big brother Francis, who took him in when he was young. Feliciano lost his family in a fire years ago. His parents died in a car crash before the fire when he was only 2 and his older brother was 3. Their Nonno (Grandpa) took the boys in and raise them, till the fire took place. It was not a house fire but a fire broke out in the town's mini mall. Feliciano was at home sick when it happen. Lovino and their Nonno were there shopping for some medicine for Feli when it happen and they didn't survived. Feliciano was only a young teen when it happen and Francis, his big brother from Nonno's other wife, took Feliciano in and took care of him till Feli was old enough to move out and live in his old family home

When working in the bakery, Feliciano met a young blond, Germany named Ludwig, who came to town to find a place to live and job to work at. Feliciano open his home to Ludwig and told him that there is a job for him in the camp grounds for a maintenance worker. Ludwig took the job and hesitate of living with Feliciano, but he took the offer cause he found out that Feli's home was close to the forest, which will be good for him. Ludwig's life is a mystery, as he spend his life alone with a curse. He didn't want Feliciano to know about his curse, so he sneak outside at night and vanished and doesn't return till the sun rises and Feliciano was still asleep. But Feliciano grew closer to Ludwig as they shared their past with each other. Feli found out from Ludwig that they were both alone for years and lost both family members in tragic accidents. With that, they started hanging out and soon came to dating. Ludwig didn't want to fall for Feli, since it was wrong in his mind. But when Francis told Ludwig that it is perfectly fine to date Feliciano. Ludwig started to feel comfortable with Feliciano being around him and made him very happy. But there was something deep down inside of him that he cannot share with Feli, his curse and he feared that Feliciano will leave him forever or hurt Feli by mistake.

It was just before fall when the camps were closing up for the winter and the town was getting for winter as well, Feliciano was working at the bakery when Ludwig came in, smiling. 'Ah Gutan Morgan Feliciano~" he said giving Feli a light kiss on the cheek. Feliciano smiles big, " Buongiorno Ludwig~~ I see that you are in a good mood today. Why don't you side down and I will get you some coffee." He said as he left Ludwig. Francis walked over and sat down. It was dead today for them in the bakery since everyone was getting ready for winter. "ah, Ludwig, I thought you will be working today?" "Nein, We cleaned the camp grounds early then we thought and closed it down. It is getting a bit cold now, so we closed up early. There are some year round campers there, but they will be for the winter staff." Ludwig said as he smiled when Feliciano gave him hsi coffee and drink it. "So Ludwig, I have a surprise for you tonight and you will love it~~" Feliciano said smiling. Ludwig looked at Feliciano and frowns. Tonight is a full moon and he couldn't be around Feliciano when it happens. So he sighs and looked up at Feli, "I hope it is nothing too big." "Nope, it wills take your breath away, now I have some things for you to gather for the house that you forgot to get yesterday." he said handing Ludwig the list. Ludwig groans. "Oh.. Scheisse, sorry for that Feli, I was really busy that I forgot to do it. I will go and get it done now." He said finishing up his coffee, pay for it, and gave Feliciano another kiss on the cheek. "I will see you later." "Caio, Ludwig~~" Feli wave to him as he left.

Ludwig left the bakery and sighs, "Scheisse, tonight is the full moon. Why of all nights that Feliciano has a surprise for me. I cannot do it, tonight.. I don't want him to be scare of me." He said as he drove to the new mini mall and bought the stuff that were on the list. As he shopped he went to the hardware store and thought of an idea. He bought some very heavy chains and some heavy cuffs as well. Then drove home, put the groceries away and went to the basement. Ludwig knows that Feliciano is scared of the basement cause it creeps him out a lot. Looking around the basement, Ludwig saw a perfect stone wall for him to put up the chains. He was really careful of not making any mistake of ruining the strong hold of the house and making sure that the chains were firmly tacked to the wall. With the cuffs connected to the chains, Ludwig smiled and knew this is a great idea. Once he was done, Ludwig when upstairs to prepare some snacks for Feli and get ready for tonight. He was really nerves about it, but he hopes that the weather was on his side and save him from this night. As Ludwig was preparing the snack he looked at the calendar and gasps. "What.. oh scheisse, today is our one year anniversary. -facepalm- I didn't get him anything.. No wait.. I do have something." He said as he hurried upstairs and looked through his boxes of thing. He looked and looked, till he found a small box and smiles. "This.. I was hoping to give him this last year when we first started dating, but I was too shy to give it to him." He said as he open it up and inside was an iron cross with Feli's name on the back of it. Ludwig wore his, which was a gift from his father years ago, and it has his own name on it too.

That evening, Feliciano return home from work and saw Ludwig nicely dresses for tonight. Feliciano ran and jumped into his arms. "Ludwig, I can see that you remember~~" "Ja, Happy Anniversary, Feliciano." He said giving Feli the box. Feli took it and open it, "Ve.. oh Ludwig. It si just like yours, I love it~~" He said smiling big. "Here let me help you with is." Ludwig said as he helped put it on Feliciano and smiled as it fit him. "I love it Ludwig, grazie," He said giving Ludwig a kiss on the lips. Ludwig accept the kiss and made it a bit deeper. Feli broke the kiss as he giggles, "I will have to get ready for your surprise tonight, love. Why don't you wait for me." He said. Ludwig nodded as he watch Feli walked away from him. Ludwig let our a deep, heavy sigh as he knew that this maybe their last night together. He looked out the window as he saw the sun almost gone, he felt a huge chill down his body as he knew it is gonna happen.

About an hour later, Feliciano came down in a nice out going outfit. He walked over to Ludwig and grabbed a blindfold. "Ludwig, I need you to put this on right now. I will guide you to the car, drive you to a secret place, and show you, your surprise." Feli said as he put the blindfold on Ludwig's eyes. Ludwig gave Feli a smile as he knows this will help on the way to the secret place and the surprise as well. Once Feli got Ludwig into the car, drove for about 15 mins, stopped at the place, and guild Ludwig to the place where the surprise is. Feli stopped and removed the blindfold. There in front of Ludwig was a nice picnic waiting for them. There was a small cake with some wine and some small sandwiches. Feliciano smiles, "Happy Anniversary Ludwig~~ I had big brother Francis come up here and set it up when I got home. I texted him that we were on our way and he left so that we can have this nice place all to ourselves." He said smiling. Ludwig was surprise but also a bit scared as well. He knows what this place is and where they are. This place was not only their favorite spot to relax during the summer, but it is also his hunting grounds. He turn to Feliciano, 'Feliciano.. thank you for this surprise.. but.. but.. I.. I cannot accept it. I mean I love it for all the hard work you done with the food and this. But.. Feli.. I.. I.. " Ludwig was started to sweat as he felt the change was happening. He cannot do this, but he fears of Feli leaving him. Feliciano looked at Ludwig, "Ludwig.. what are you talking about?" Ludwig looked at Feli and was gonna talk when the moon came out, it shine on Ludwig. Ludwig gasps as he pushed Feliciano away from him, onto the ground. Feli landed with a thump as he looked at Ludwig. "Ludwig.. w-what is happening?" "Feli.. I am so so.. sorry.. " Ludwig said as he ran off into the woods. Feliciano got up fast and ran after him. "Ludwig.. LUDWIG! Come back!" He cried out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Ludwig ran fast as he felt his body changing now, he could feel the beast coming out. He fell to the ground with a heavy thump. He started to groan in pain as his body was shifting. Ludwig looked down at his hands as they were cracking and growing into long paws. He gasps in pain as he felt his body started to grow larger. Ludwig's feet grew long as they tear out of his shoes. His closes were tearing and falling off his body as tick fur was growing all over his body. Then his cried in pain as his tail ripped out of his body and his ears shaping into wolf ears. Ludwig's eyes were filled with tears as he felt his face morphing into a wolf's muzzle. He felt hsi beast coming out, trying to control it. But then Feli's voice was getting closer to him. "Ludwig.. Ludwig.. where are you? Please.. come back!" He cried. Ludwig growls as he tries to control the beast as it smells fresh meat. Meanwhile, Feli looked all over the bushes, looking for Ludwig, when he hears a growl coming from the bush. Feli gasps as he stumble backwards to see large yellow eyes looking at him. "L-Ludwig.. w-where are you.." he cried as he was so scared to move. The monster came out of the bush to attack Feli, but it groans as for a quick second a gruff voice came from teh beast, "f-feli... r-run..." It said. Feliciano's eyes widen as he knows who this is. "R-run... no.. Ludwig.. no.." "R-run! -growls-" Feliciano got up fast as he ran away from Ludwig crying. The beast snarls as it watches Feliciano fled from him. He wanted to chase the fresh meat, but he decided to do it later. It turn toward the field and went to hunt some game to eat. While the beast was gone, Feliciano was by the picnic spot crying his eyes out. "Ludwig... Ludwig.. why.. why... why didn't you tell me.. why.." He cried as he looked down at the food and his gift to Ludwig as well. He grabbed it and held it close as he cried. About 2 hours later, Feli was almost tired out from all the crying when he heard some snarling behind him. He turn and cried out as he saw Ludwig behind him, snarling. "P-please.. d-don't.. l-leave me along.. please... d-don't hurt me.. Ludwig.. please.. don't.." He said as he picked up a sandwich and tossed it at him hard. The sandwich hit him in the face and fell to the ground. The wolf looked at the food and sniffs it, it took a bit out of it and ate it all. Feli looked at the wolf and saw it like the sandwich. He had made plenty of it, so he toss some more at the wolf and the wolf at it. "You like it... I have more.. just don't eat me.. please.." He said. The wolf walked close to Feli as he sniffs him. The wolf growls as he smell his human self on this human. But it can tell that the human doesn't want to harm itself. So the wolf went towards Feliciano and lay down. Feli could see how huge Ludwig is and felt a bit safe, but still scared of it. "Ludwig.. a-are you.. ok.. please.. speak to me.." He said as he wanted to touch Ludwig. But the wolf snarls at Feli to back off from him and give him more food. Feli nodded as he knows what the wolf is telling him. Feli gave him all the sandwiches that he had and sat down on the ground. "I know you want to eat me, but.. I cannot leave.. not without you Ludwig. Please.. why can't you speak to me.." The wolf snarls at Feli as it stood up. It love the sandwiches, but it want more from Feliciano. It walked towards Feli, snarling ready to pounce Feli, till something happen. The wolf started howling in pain as something was messing with it's mind. It snarls and howls as it runs off from Feli towards the field nearby and collapse onto the ground.

Feli gasps as he watches the wolf collapse onto the ground and wasn't moving. Feli grabbed the blanket from the car and ran towards it. But as he ran, the wolf's body was shrinking and changing back into a human. The moon was setting as morning was coming. Feli ran his fastest as he caught up to Ludwig's body. He fell down and cover Ludwig in the blanket, "Ludwig.. Ludwig.. Are you alright?" He said looking at Ludwig. Ludwig groans in pain as he got up and flops into Feli's arms. "F-Feli.. I-I am.. sorry... " He whispers. "Shh.. shh.. don't speak.. Here let me help you..." Feli said as he helped up Ludwig and walked him over to the car. Once they got into the car, Feli drove them home, helped Ludwig into the living room and set him down. Ludwig was very silent on the way home and he was still quiet when he sat down on the couch. He didn't want to speak to Feli as he felt that Feli hated him or feared him, now that he knows the truth about him.

Feliciano looked over at Ludwig, seeing how silent he is. He didn't speak to Feli on the way home and not now as well. Morning was rising and Feli could see that Ludwig was very tired and was exhausted from being a werewolf. Feli walked into the living room and sat beside him. He took Ludwig's hand and held it close to him. Ludwig twitched as he looked to see Feli holding his hand and smiling at him. Ludwig's eyes were filled with shocked and tears. "F-Feli.. w-why? Are you scared of me? Do you hate me?" He asks. Feliciano shook his head, "No, but I am upset that you hide this secret from me. I thought we were lovers, that we never hide any secrets from each other." Feli said giving Ludwig a smile. Ludwig just broke down as held Feliciano close to him. He never thought that his love would stay by his side through this curse. He thought that Feli would run away from him or removed him from hsi life. "S-sorry.. Feliciano.. I am so sorry... I hide this from you cause I feared that I would loose you. -sniffs- I love you Feliciano. You were the only one for me and I was the only one for you." He said as he calmed down a bit. Feliciano smiled as tears too filled his eyes, "Ludwig.. I would never, ever leave you cause you filled my heart up from being so alone. You make me happy every day. So please.. I want to know the real you now." Ludwig looked at Feliciano, nodding, "Ja and I will tell you everything, but first.. I need some sleep. Changing into that beast takes a lot out of me." He said. Feli nodded as he and Ludwig went upstairs and went to bed.

Feliciano and Ludwig woke up 4 hours later, late in the afternoon. Thank goodness that today was Feliciano's day off and that they have the whole day together. Feliciano was downstairs cooking some late lunch as Ludwig was finishing his shower. Ludwig came down in his sweat clothes still looking tired. He looked over at Feli and sighs, "So you want to know the whole truth." Feli looked over at Ludwig, handed him some left over sandwiches and some wurst that he cooked. "Si, I want to know the real you Ludwig." Ludwig sighs heavy as he looked into his lover's eyes. "Well it began when I was a child. My family was curse to be like this. I do not know why, cause my father and mother never told me and my brother about the family past. But what I read from my grandfather's books, is that we betray someone and we were cursed. I didn't get the chance to read it all cause my family was killed. Well my mother and father were killed in a forest fire, trying to save me and my brother. My brother got bitten by our father to carry the cursed. Cause we were not born with it. It is that the male of the line should bite the male of their line to continue the curse or the line will die. So my brother was locked away in a iron cage to control his inner beast and once he has it fully control, he could roam around as he was an average human. But for me.. my brother bit me, but I was not at the right age to get bitten. It has been 5 years and I haven't control it. I didn't know how. So I let it control me and became a wild wolf to hide it from humans. But when I met you, it changed. I didn't want to hurt you so I decided to control it before I bite you by accident and won't be able to help you control it." He said.

Feli listen to Ludwig's story about himself and was surprise about this. He never thought that Ludwig was carrying a very heavy burden and that there was no one to help him control his beast. "But" Ludwig continue. "But.. I think there is a way that you can help me control it. When I was changing, I heard you calling for me. I wanted to go to you, but fear came over me and it got into control. I was so scared that my fears were gonna come true, but it didn't. For some reason, you almost tamed it. When you fed me sandwiches, you tame it to safe yourself. Your love for me saved you and it tamed it just for a bit. Till you ran out of food and wanted to attack you. But that moment when it was tamed I got control over it and forced it not to attack you but to run away from you." Ludwig said as he took Feli's hand and smiling. "I think with tonight's full moon, I think I can control it. But I need your help. I set up a place in the basement to chain myself up when the time comes and when I change, i need you to feed me to show me that you are not afraid of me and that you love me. Keep calling out to me, so that I can hear you and that I can take full control of my inner beast." Feli looked at Ludwig as he was telling him his idea to help him to control the inner beast. Feliciano looked down for a minute and nodded, "Si, I will help you Ludwig and I will do my best to help you control you inner beast." He said smiling. Ludwig was really happy as he hoped this plan will work and that Feliciano won't get hurt.

After they were done eating, Feliciano was washing the dishes as Ludwig was busy putting together a WWII plain model when all of a sudden the back door burst open with Feliciano screaming and huge 'thunk' sound was made. Ludwig got up fast to see Feliciano holding his metal frying pan and a knocked out man on the floor. "Feli! Feli.. are you ok?" He asks going to Feli. Feli looked at Ludwig nodded, "S-si.. but this.. man.. he burst in. He scared me so I grabbed this and hit him with it." He said. Ludwig looked down and saw who it was. "Feliciano.. you just hit my bruder..." Feliciano gasps as he looked at the man. "He is your brother?! But he looks nothing like you?" "He took after our mother.. but ja.. that is my bruder.. I hope you didn't kill him." "N-Nein... I am.. not.. dead... nothing.. can... kill the.. awesome... Gilbert... Kesesess-ow.." Gilbert said as he groans in pain, getting up from the floor. He swagged a bit and sat down on the chair. "Holy scheisse, bruder.. you got one mighty mate there." He said. Feliciano face Ludwig. "Um.. mate?" Ludwig sighs, "Bruder, this is Feliciano, he is my boyfriend. Feli this is my older bruder, Gilbert." Gilbert looked at Ludwig, "Boyfriend, you mean this wimp is not your mate? Wait.. Ludwig... you didn't control it." Ludwig was silence. "Mein Gott, Bruder! You are a dompkoff! Why are you living with a human, who now knows about your secret, without fully in control of it?!" "Cause.. I never learn how to control it. I was too young to be bitten and I wasn't really taught the ways that Vatti taught you!" "Oh, so it is mein fault that you don't have it fully under control? Nein, I bit you early cause I couldn't take care of you. I was better then you and you were always sick and hurting yourself. I didn't want no one know about our family curse, so I had to bite you or you would've died on me. Vater's books were burned in the fire and I didn't remember all the lessons that vater taught me. So I thought that you would figure it out on your own." Gilbert said looking at his brother. Ludwig sighs, "Well you guess wrong, I don't have it control, but I almost did and it is thanks to Feli here. I have plan that I will take full control of it by the end of this weeks's full moon." He said wrapping his arm around Feliciano. Gilbert laughs, "Really.. in 5 years you have been a werewolf, you actually thinking that you can be fully control of it that next week's full moon you will be totally control that you will not harm this human and that you will take him as your mate?" Ludwig frowns at his brother, "Ja, I do." Gilbert's face frowns as he saw how serious Ludwig's voice was to him. "Alright, I believe in you bruder, but know this. If anything goes wrong, I will come and take care of you myself. Also if you do not get fully control over your beast, you will say goodbye to his human forever." Gilbert said as he got up and left the house.

Once Gilbert left Feli looked at Ludwig, with a huge worried look on his face. "Ludwig.. what your brother said.. will that happen?" "Ja.. if I cannot control over my beast by this week's end, he will come and kill me. A werewolf cannot go no longer then 5 years without being fully in control of their inner beast. If I fail and Gilbert fail, I will be a wild werewolf, killing not only animals but killing humans and creating more wild werewolves. So this week is my last chance. So Feli, please, help me to do this." Feliciano hugged Ludwig close, "Si, I will help you in this and no matter what I know you will beat it cause you are the most strong man that can beat this." Ludwig chuckles as he hugs Feli close, rocking him a bit. Feliciano release himself from Ludwig and sighs, "Now.. about the door.. I guess I have to get it fix, but what will big brother Francis will say about this. He would wonder what happen and I will have to lie to him about it and you know I hate lying to him." Feli said. Ludwig chuckles, "I will fix it, it doesn't look like Gilbert damage it too much." Ludwig went over to the bent broken door and lifted. "After some gluing and hammering, It will look brand new and work." He said as he took the door outside towards the shed where he kept all the heavy tools in.

Later that evening, Ludwig fixed the door and put it back into place. Feliciano cleaned up Ludwig's model plane, put it back where Ludwig kept it. He turn to see Ludwig walking in, looking a bit sweaty. "Ludwig.. is it almost time?" Ludwig nodded, "Ja, it is. But.. you know i have to be naked.. for this.." He said blushing. Feliciano giggles, "Si, but I like it when you are naked~~" Ludwig's face turn deep red and groans. 'Ja.. Ja.. come on.. downstairs we go." He said. Feli nodded as they head downstairs and walked towards Ludwig's little corner of the house. It was far away from the water heater and the furnace. Feli helped Ludwig put the chains on and get undressed. Feli sat about 5 ft away from Ludwig, at a safe distance. The chains were only 3 ft long. Ludwig looked at Feliciano giving him a kind smile, "Just remember, Feli, don't come near me till you feel it is safe and don't forget to feed me as well." Feliciano nodded as he watches Ludwig winced in pain as the moon shines through the basement window. This will be the the first time that Feli sees Ludwig change and to him it is scary to watch.

Ludwig knell on the floor as he grit his teeth together when he felt the wave of pain thought out his body. He held his hands together in a fist as he felt his back started to crackle and move. His body started to grow larger as well as his hands and feet too. He never looked up at Feliciano, as he didn't wanting to see what Feli's face looked like, watching him change. But his eyes moved up and saw Feli's face as it was in pure sadness and pity towards him. "F-Feli.. " He whisper as he groans again as he fell forwards, onto his large paw hands. His finger nails were claws same as his toenails. He started to huff and growl as his started to loose his voice. Then he let out a cry as he felt his tail and ears grow out of him, it was like a snap of his back bone, growing longer out of him. Then his ears were moving up his head turning into wolf ears. Feliciano sat there still as he watching this, he felt so much sadness as he felt Ludwig's pain. Then he shivers as he hears Ludwig cried louder in pain almost a howl as he saw Ludwig's face was crackling and morphing into a wolf's head. Ludwig looking upward to Feli as he reached towards Feli with his huge paw hand, "F-Feli... I...Love... you-snarls-" Ludwig lost hsi voice as hsi eyes changed to a yellow, hungry eyes. He started snarling and growling towards Feliciano. Then standing on hsi hing legs, he let out a loud alpha howl, letting everything around him fear before him.

Ludwig thumped onto the hard floor, growling at Feliciano, noticing the chains on his wrists, ankles, and neck. He started to move trying to get it off of him, but they were way too strong for him to break. He turn towards the human and snarls at him, blaming him for do it. But Feli just sat there watching him. The beast looked at the human and then realized that he met it last night and snarls at it. Feliciano kept looking at Ludwig giving it a kind smile. "Well now that I can see you better here, you do not look that scary. But I am bet you are really hungry for some meat. I got you two huge stakes and a roast for you to feed on tonight. but that is all." Feli said as he got up and walked towards the dryer. On top of the dryer was a large roaster. Feli open it up and inside are two of the larges stakes you can imagine and one huge roast. Feli took one of the stakes and tossed it towards the beast. The beast looked down at it and then at Feliciano. It was so confused at this human's actions. Ludwig leans down and started to eat it, he didn't bother sniffing it at all, cause it was really hungry.

Feliciano smiles as he watches Ludwig eat up the stake and once he was done, Feli tossed him another one. The beast ate it up again and looked at Feli, he paw at the floor for Feli to come near him. Feli gulp as he walked over towards the beast. He was a bit scared, but then he remember what Ludwig said, that if he finds it safe, he can come over to him. So Feli went over to the beast as it came to him. The beast started to smell Feliciano and it has his smell all over the human. But it shook it's head, then something popped in the beast's head. MATE. The beast gave Feliciano a low growl, having Feli go down on his knees. Feli did as the beast wanted and let the beast sniffs his hair, then nuzzles him. Feli started to calm down and then held up his hand, hoping it till nuzzle it. The beast did and then let out a purring/growl sound. "You.. you.. like me? Well.. thank you. Now.. if you are still hungry I still have that roast for you i-if you want it." Ludwig nodded as it was still hungry. Feli got up, walked over to where it is and brought it over, setting it down on the floor. The beast looked at it and started eating it. Feli watch it eat it up, but then the beast left a small piece for Feli to eat. Feli gulp and smiles, "I can't eat it like this, I have to cook it-" The beast gave him a snarl as in 'obey and eat.' Feli gulp and ate the piece. He nearly puked it out, but he swallow it and looked at the beast. The beast was pleased and lay down on the makeshift bed. Feli smiled as he got up, grabbed a wet cloth and started cleaning up the meat blood on the floor. Once he was done he started to leave. But the beast snarls at Feliciano to come to him and lay with him. Feli gulped again as he obey the beast and lay with him. The beast lay his large tail around Feli and his head by Feli's. Feliciano looked into the wolf's eyes and he saw a hint of ocean blue in it's eyes. Feli smiles as he feels this is working.

The next morning, Feli was dead asleep, next to a naked Ludwig. Ludwig woke up with blood on his mouth and saw Feli sleeping near him. He gasps as he looked to see if he bit him, but there was nothing. Ludwig let out a sigh of relieve as he lay back and petted Feli's head. Then he remember what happen, "So.. you tamed it.. and it accept you as it's friend and mate. Well.. we are getting closer of me controlling it. Danke Feli, Ich Liebe Dich." He whispers, giving the sleepy Italian a kiss on the head. Feli slept all morning and woke up to find Ludwig half asleep and naked. Feli gasps as he got up and smiled, "Hey.. morning." "Morning.. -yawns- I see it worked, but not quite. You earned it's trust and love, now it is just matter of time that I can take full control of it, during the change. Then we can live together, forever." He said smiling. Feli nodded as he hugged Ludwig close and gave him a kiss on the lips. Ludwig grins as he was gonna take it to the next stepped when Feli's cell ranged. Feli grabbed it and answer it. "Caio~~ Oh Big brother.. Si.. Si.. Oh.. sorry I was busy and.. ve? Oh ok.. but I can still help you with the baking right... Si.. ok.. thank you.. ciao.." He said as his voice was sad. "Feli? Is everything alright?" "No.. Francis said that since winter is coming, it will be slow for us since everyone is going away for the holidays soon. So He said that he is closing the cafe part of the bakery, but I can come in when ever he needs help for large orders of bake goods. So I still have my job, but it will be a bit slow." He said. Ludwig frowns, but he thought this would be a good thing, cause now they can focus on getting Ludwig to take full control of the beast and go to the next step of taking Feliciano as his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

-time skip nights-

As the the nights went by, Feliciano has gotten the beast full trust and friendship as he helped Ludwig take more control of his inner beast. Then on the sixth night, Ludwig took full control of his inner beast and removed his shackles. He gave Feliciano a huge smile as he hugged Feliciano close to him. Ludwig stood on his hing legs looking at Feliciano, who looks very small. Feliciano smiles, "I think you should go on your paws and come upstairs." He said. Ludwig as he went down and fallowed Feli upstairs and lay on the living room. "Thank you liebe, now I can talk to you and can hold you in my strong arms. Also I can control it fully and can fell free from this fear that I had for years." He said. Feliciano smiled big as he sat beside Ludwig, 'So.. now that you are fully control of it.. what would you do?" he asks. Ludwig looked at him and grins. He leans his head up and whispers. "To take you as my mate." He said. Feliciano's eyes widen and hsi face turn red. "L-Ludwig.. but.. why now? Yo just got it fully under control." "Ja, but we need to do it, now then later, cause it is mating season this fall/winter for us werewolves. Cause it is the season that there is lest humans out in the world during the cold to hear us werewolves to mate and train our mates to hunt and also have pups." He said. Feliciano's face turn more red when he heard the word pups. "L-Ludwig.. i.. I.. I don't know.. " He said.

Ludwig looked at Feliciano with a concern look in his eyes when Feli spoke to him. "Feli.. I am asking this cause it was your love for me that gave me the strength to take full control of my inner beast and not have to leave you alone. So please.. will you be my mate and be my wife?" He asks as he held Feliciano's hands in his paw and put his other paw on Feli's cheek. Feli looked deep into Ludwig's eyes, he saw how much Ludwig loves him and he know that. But he fears of loosing his big brother Francis, who raised him for years and now, leave him. But he also know that Francis will agree to this and will be alright by himself. Leaning against Ludwig's paw, Feli gave him a nod. "Si, I will be happy to become your mate and wife." He said. Ludwig's eyes widen as he gives Feliciano a kiss on the lips and held him close, "Oh Feli.. I will protect you and I will make sure that no harm will come to you and our future children." He said as Ludwig nuzzles his head in Feliciano's neck, he gives Feliciano a long lick on Feli's neck and sighs. Feliciano looked down at Ludwig, confused on what he is doing, "Ludwig.. what- AHH!" Feli cried in pain as he felt Ludwig bite him really heard. Ludwig looked at Feli, with sadness in his eyes, "I.. am sorry, Feliciano, but it has to be done now." He said.

Feliciano put his hand on his wound, but then fell to the floor. Ludwig picked up Feli and held him in his arms. "You will not change tonight, but you will tomorrow night. For now you must sleep and accept the curse I gave you." Ludwig said as he carried his lover to their room and set him down on the bed. Ludwig mended Feli's wound and lay close to him all night, watching him, to make sure that nothing goes wrong and that he accept Ludwig's bite. The next day, Feliciano was still asleep. The curse was working it's way into Feli's DNA and getting it ready for the final Full Moon tonight. Ludwig took care of the choirs as he clean the house, made food for himself and then went out get some more rare meat for Feliciano. Once Ludwig came back home, he went to the basement and got it ready for Feli, adjusting the cuffs to a bit smaller then his. He put out extra blankets on the ground and put the raw meat down there, ready for Feli. Once Evening came, Ludwig picked up Feliciano and carried him downstairs into the basement and chained him up. He then leans down and gives Feli a kiss, "hey.. it is almost time, wake up." He said as he changed first, with no pain and was done fast.

Feliciano woke up feeling very sick and sore. He looked up at his mate, giving him a painful look. "Ludwig.. I don't feel so good.." He said as he weakly sat up. Ludwig shook his head, "It is best that you lay down, during this, cause.. it will be extremely painful." He said putting hsi paw on Feli's head. Feli looked at Ludwig and was gonna speak till he cried in pain as he arched his back. His bones were starting to break all at once. He wrap his arms around his sides, holding his body. "Ahh. Ludwig.. I.. I.. it.. hurts!" he cried as he moves around, making the chains rattle with each move. Then there was a huge snap as it made Feliciano lay on the floor as he felt his back growing longer and coming out of his bottom. Then he felt hsi muscles growing larger, making hsi body grow larger as well. Feli was in tears as he couldn't handle this intense pain that was happening to him. He looked down to see his hands were larger and had long claws on them. Then he felt fur growing rapidly all over hsi body and then with a huge cry, Feli's face was stretching outwards turning into a wolf's head. His cries were changing into whimpers and howls. Ludwig sat back watching his mate change in so much pain, but once Feli gets use to it, he will feel no pain at all. Then Feli let out a painful howl as to say it is done, then collapse onto the blankets, panting hard. Ludwig went towards Feli, holding him in his arms. Ludwig looked over Feli's new body, he was gorgeous, with such a nice bronze color fur that was smooth to the touch and his face looked so beautiful as well. "Feli.. Feli.. a-are you alright?" he asks, hoping that the inner beast was not there. Feli open his eyes and they were hazel. Ludwig smiled as he held Feli close to him.

"Feliciano.. you look so beautiful. I never seen a wolf like you before. I know you are weak from this, but in time you will get use to it." Ludwig said as he reached over and grabbed a small stake for Feli. 'Here you need to eat to keep your strength up." He said as he bit it off, chew, and gave the chewing piece to Feli so that Feli can taste it and eat it. Feli was too weak to eat a full stake so Ludwig gave him small chewed piece to give him strength. After a few minutes of feeding Feli, Feli slowly got up and looked at Ludwig. "I.. I.. am like you Ludwig. I know how you feel, Ludwig going through all that pain from all these years." He said as tears fell down his face. Ludwig smiles, "It is ok, I am in complete control of my beast and now I can change without pain. But for you, your path is not over. You will feel this pain till your body can handle it and that you can take full control over it." Ludwig said. Feli nodded, "Si, but why can I talk to you if I am not in full control?" "cause.. you inner beast is asleep and will arise on the first full moon next month. Now you should eat more meat to get use to it's taste. Also when you are in your human form in the day time, your senses will heighten and will be more alert then ever. It will be scary at first, but once you get use to it, it will be great." He said smiling. Feliciano smiles big as he gives Ludwig a lick on the face. Ludwig looked down and gave Feliciano a light growl. "Oh.. are you playful?" He asks. He could smell that Feliciano was very playful, but weak as well. He didn't want to anything to Feli tonight, but Feli was giving off that vibe that females give off. Ludwig growls as he removes Feli's chains and goes on top of him. "You giving off a vibe that saying you want me, but you are too weak for me to do it." He said. Feliciano looked at Ludwig. "I.. I.. I want you Ludwig." He said.

Ludwig looked down at Feliciano and gives him some hard licks on Feli's face and neck, "Then, I will mark you as mine and my scent will be on you." Ludwig said as he lightly bit Feli's shoulder and then started grinding himself against Feli, rubbing his smell all over Feliciano. Feli gave a huge moan as he felt Ludwig grinding him, making him twitchy and shiver. "L-Ludwig.. ahh.. ha.. Ludwig." Feli moans as he felt himself getting really hard. He moves his paws towards Ludwig and held him close. Ludwig looked at Feli and sighs, 'You really want to do it now, don't you, but you are not in control." "Si.. Ludwig.. i am in full control... r-remember.. what you brother said about me.. that I am a weak human. It is true.. i am a weak human and so is my inner beast. It is weak and so I took full control of it when I was changing." Feli said as he let out a huge moan again as he felt himself leaking all over Ludwig's stomach.

Feliciano cried out more as he felt Ludwig grinding him faster and faster. He gripped hard on Ludwig's back making the huge wolf groan in pain. "F-Feli.. Gott.. Feli.. you.. your smell.. I cannot take it anymore. Please.. let me Mate with you right now." He growls at Feliciano. Feli looked up at Ludwig and nodded, "S-Si.. t-take me.. Ludwig.." He whimpers giving of a cute puppy look to him. Ludwig growls low as he got up, but still hovering over Feli's body. He leans down and started licking Feliciano's chest, up and down, giving Feliciano a calming feeling. Feli let out a sigh as he was starting to feel relax and calm. Feli let out some shivering whimpers as Ludwig was licking him.

Once Ludwig was done, he had Feli get up and stand on his four paws. Ludwig came over him and whispers into Feli's ear, "This will hurt, but it will feel good as well." He whispers. It did hurt, but then later he started to like the feeling of Ludwig inside of him. Once the pain subside, Feliciano gave Ludwig the ok to move. Ludwig wasted no time and started thrusting in and out of Feliciano. He started going faster and faster, getting into a good rhythm as Feliciano was howling ans growling at the feeling of Ludwig going faster. Feli dig hsi claws into the blanket as Ludwig went fast. Then he felt himself getting really close of coming. He let out a whimper as he turn his head to look at Ludwig, "L-L-Ludwig.. i.. I.. I am getting close.. ahhh... ha~~~" He howled as he looked forwards again. Ludwig grunts and growls rough as his inner beast was loving this and wanted to go further, but Ludwig felt himself getting close as well as Feli's cute howls and whimpers was making him coming. "I.. I.. am gonna come.. too.. Just.. hang.. on..." He growls as he went faster and faster, didn't want to stop. But then he felt himself spraying into Feliciano.

After a few minutes of panting and catching their breath, Ludwig removed and cleaned himself off. He felt a bit shaky but he had enough strength to get up and carried Feliciano upstairs towards their bedroom. Ludwig was really happy with himself as he looked upon his little werewolf, weak and half asleep in his arms. Once they got into their bedroom, Ludwig put Feliciano in bed and lay beside him. He moved his paw smoothly over Feli's face, smiling. "My little werewolf. You will be a great mother and a great mate to me. I am very happy to have you as my mate." He said as he gives the sleeping werewolf a kiss on the head and went to sleep.

The next morning, Feliciano woke up feeling better and a bit hungry as well. He looked over to see Ludwig asleep. He smiled and gives Ludwig a kiss on the cheek. Feli then, got up, went to the washroom, took a shower, and headed downstairs to have something to eat. While he was downstairs, cooking he could smell everything around him and he could hear everything louder now. Feliciano started to panic a bit as he started to feel overwhelm and cover his ears with his hands and crunch down into a corner, whimper like a scared puppy. Meanwhile, Ludwig woke up, hearing his mate whimpering downstairs. He got up and went down to see Feliciano scared, covering his ears. Ludwig smiles as he kneel down and uncover Feli's ears, "It is ok.. there is nothing to be scared about. It is new, but you can handle it." He said. Feliciano nodded as he got up and hugged Ludwig very close to him, "Ludwig.. it is scary to hear everyone's voices and the sounds of the forest." He said. Ludwig sighs as he gives Feliciano a comforting kiss on the lips. "It will be for awhile but you will ignore them and continue on with your life. Now, how about I cook you something heavy to eat and we can talk more about what to do with you." He said.

Feliciano nodded as he watches Ludwig cooking them a lovely brunch for them both. There was some pancakes, eggs, bacon, wurst, and some fruit as well. Feliciano smiles big as he started to dig into the food. He was really hungry and Ludwig know why, but he won't say a word yet. As Feliciano was eating, Ludwig got up and open the back door, "We will be having company over in about 1..2...3-" "Hey bruder!" Gilbert said as he leap on top of Ludwig, making him crash onto the floor. "Burder you are so damn, heavy." Ludwig groans as he pushes Gilbert off of him. Gilbert laughs as he sat down beside Feliciano and smells him, "Bruder.. you didn't did you?" "Ja, I did, I control my inner beast and took Feliciano as my mate. It was really tough for Feli to endure that pain, but he stuck through it and what do you know, he control his inner beast as well at the same time." Ludwig said. Gilbert nodded, "Some can if they are born as a weak human. But if born as a strong human, it will be very hard. You were born strong and that is why you had a hard time to control it. As for me I was average." He said. Feliciano was still eating as the brother's talked. "So when will I see little ones running around this place?" "Gilbert, not for a long time and you know it. Now why are you here?" Ludwig said growling at his brother. "I came to tell you that I will be moving north. I found a mate and he said that he wants to live up north where his family use to live. He is a North werewolf and was born as one. A pure breed werewolf. So I am here to tell you that I am leaving up north and may not come back to see you. Things are getting rougher out there for us werewolves, so a pair here will be a lest trouble for you two then a pack." He said.

Ludwig was a bit sadden by this, he enjoy's his brother's company, but now since his brother found a mate and now is gonna move up north to be with his mate's clan. He felt alone now. "Bruder.. will this be a last time I'll see you?" He asks. Gilbert chuckles, "Nein, I will come and see you once a year with mein new family. Birdy can't wait to see you, but right now he is a bit shy to see anyone right now. He is in the trees right there." Gilbert said as he pointed to a shy figure in the trees waving at them. Ludwig smiles, "Ja, then I will see you when our pups come, I know you won't want to miss seeing them young." He said smiling. "Ja, Ja, well I got to go, a trek up north will be hard for us since Birdy there can drive a car and we will be going there by foot once the full moon week start up again. So Good by mein bruder and I will see you next winter." He said. Ludwig nodded as they got up and hugged each other close.

Once Gilbert was gone, Ludwig over and gasps as Feliciano had finished all the food that was on the table and didn't leave Ludwig any. "Feliciano.. you ate all of our food!" He growled. Feliciano looked at Ludwig and gave him a look. "I was really hungry and you were too busy talking to your brother that you didn't pay any attention to me.. so I are everything!" He growled back. Ludwig calmed down as he knows that never to upset a pregnant werewolf, if he wants to live again to see his pups born. "I am sorry, but still leave some food for me next time ok?" He asks. Feliciano nodded, "Si, but only if you pay more attention to me." Ludwig groans as this will be harder on him.


	4. Chapter 4

-Time Skip-

Three months has past and winter came. The town received it's first blizzard in years and it was the worst. Feliciano and Ludwig were shut in as the snow blocked them in the house. Ludwig went out and travel to town on foot to gather more food for them. He had Francis helped him and made sure that Feliciano was feeling ok. 2 months ago Feliciano told hsi brother the truth and why was a a bit big now. Francis was shocked to hear that his little brother was married to a werewolf and is carrying werewolf babies. But later on, Francis accept it and offer to help them in any way he can. Feliciano was really happy that Francis was really fine with this and that he has someone that he trusted to help out if they needed anything. As the blizzard got worst, the town completely shut down and the mayor told everyone to stay indoors till the storm pass. This was not a good time for Feliciano, since he was pregnant with Ludwig's pups and that the food was not gonna last them all winter. Francis decided to live with them during this storm to help out around the house and to cook them meals. He even bought over the food he had at the bakery so it doesn't go bad and food from his home as well.

As the storm got worst and worst, so has Feliciano's health. He was getting weaker and that he can hardly moved around the house. This really worried Ludwig and have Feli bedridden during the winter storm. Ludwig doesn't know about werewolf pregnancy since his mother was human when she had him and his brother, but his father was a werewolf when they were born. So He doesn't know how long the pregnancy is or how many Feliciano is having. He needed some advice and fast as he knows that Feliciano cannot change in a very weak state and that it might kill their baby or babies. So Ludwig deiced to go out in his wolf form to find information about werewolf pregnancy. "Feliciano.. I have to go.. please, be alive when I come back. It will be a long time, but please.. do not die on me." He said. Feliciano nodded as he gave Ludwig a smile. Francis held Feli's hand, "I will make sure that he will be alright and Ludwig, do not take too long and watch out for hunters as well." He said. Ludwig nodded as he went out the back and change into his wolf form. His very thick fur kept him warm from the wind as he dashes through the woods. He wanted to go somewhere, where there is a werewolf clan that can helped him.

Ludwig ran faster through the forest as the wing sting his face. He ignore the pain and kept going as his heart pounded in his chest as fear swept over him. He feared that if he didn't find any info on this, Feliciano may die on him and his pups as well. As Ludwig ran, he notice a huge orange light in the distance. He slowed down and came to a clearing where there was a huge clan of werewolves having a winter celebration. Their homes were protected by the trees and they were warm, wearing fur coats and boots. Some were in their half form and some were in their human form. Ludwig smiled as he dashes down into the clan's place panting. "Help.. please.. help me." he cried out to them. The other werewolves were surprise by Ludwig and didn't know what to do. The Alpha came to Ludwig, growling at him, "How dare you come there without announcing yourself." He said. Ludwig didn't care for this, "I don't care about that, I need your help, my mate.. he is pregnant and and.. i don't know what to do. I am not like you. My family's males were curse to be werewolves and I gave the curse to my mate, who now is pregnant.. He is very weak and can hardly walk. Please.. is there anyone here that can tell me what to do or help me." He said begging for their help. The Alpha was shocked by this, "There hasn't been a human family curse in centuries. We do not place curses on families, not even for a 1000 years." He said as he order his people to help Ludwig and get him some food and water. "Come to my hut." He said.

In the Alpha's hut, the Alpha had Ludwig covered in some fur coat and gave him some food. "Now you said that your family males have been curse for years and you don't know why. Well then.. tell me your last name cause we know every single werewolf clan's name. I have been living for 300 years. That is a gift of being a werewolf. We are immortal and can live more then a human can." He said. Ludwig looked at the Alpha, "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. I do not know my family history, since my Vater had kept all his books and knowledge to his grave." "Beilschmidt? I haven't heard that name in years. That clan had thought to die off a 1000 years ago during the Blood Hunt that nearly killed us. But now.. your family is alive." He said smiling. 'Now about your mate, you said he is weak and cannot walk. Well my dear Ludwig, he is near his time to give birth. It takes 4 months for a werewolf pregnancy to happen, so there is no fear that he is dying. I will send with you one of my best runners with you with what ever you need. Also I will give you some of the history books that are about our clans. You, Ludwig are the Alpha of your clan, I can tell that you are an Alpha by your smell. That is why I was threaten by you, but when I saw that you didn't know what you are. I know you didn't know your family history. So your family was never cursed, you belong to a very powerful werewolf family." He said. Ludwig was in shocked and very happy to hear that Feliciano will be alright and that he will be a father soon. "I should head home, Feliciano will kill me if I don't make it in time for the pups to be born." He said.

The Alpha laughs as he gave Ludwig his blessing and offer him to live in their clan for protecting from humans. Ludwig turn the offer and told the Alpha that he and Feli will be alright and that no human will never know about their secret. Once Ludwig was ready to go, a young wolf walked beside him, "Hello, I am WindStorm. I will be your escort through the storm and I will stay with you till your pups are born. I know about the process of the birthing and I will help you in any way." He said. Ludwig nodded as he and WindStorm dashes through the storm and headed back to Ludwig's home. Once they made it back to Ludwig's place, the young wolf felt uneasy cause he smell humans all around him and inside of the house. "Do not be afraid, that is Feliciano's brother, he is here to help us and he knows who we are. I trust him fully." Ludwig said. The young wolf nodded as they enter the house and drop the stuff onto the floor. Francis heard the door open and ran to Ludwig. "Ludwig.. you were gone for days... thank god you are alive, did you fine what you were looking for?" "Ja and I brought WindStorm with me to help me. There is a werewolf clan that is miles from here and their Alpha has brought me gifts and books for me and Feliciano." He said. Francis gave the young wolf a light bow and turn to Ludwig, 'Ludwig.. Feli.. he is.. he is not doing so well and.. and.." "It is ok.. Feliciano is getting really close of having them. We should prepare him for the pups." Ludwig said. WindStorm nodded as let Ludwig lead the way.

As they all went upstairs, Feliciano was whimpering and crying as he lay in bed. Ludwig went to Feli and put his hand on Feli's head. "Shh, I am here, it will be alright. You are just in labor right now." Ludwig said as he held Feliciano's hand. The young wolf went to Feliciano's side and smiles, "He will be due soon, but it will be painful for him. Human.. I need you to step out of the room." He said. Francis felt hurt by this, but Ludwig nodded, "It will be ok Francis, I think this is a privet matter that humans should not see. But I will call you in once they are born, just be ready if we need you." Ludwig said. Francis nodded as he didn't want to be in the way and that this a werewolf thing, not a human thing. Once Francis was out of the room, the young wolf took some herbs, vile, and a stone bowl to mix them in. "I am making something that we wolves use when ever a pregnant wolf is in labor. It will help with the pain and that the birth will go smoothly." He said as the young wolf started putting the ingredients together and mixing it. As he was mixing it, Feliciano held onto Ludwig's hand smiling, "Ludwig.. I.. can feel two. Two babies in me." He said as tears were falling down his face. Ludwig smiled big, "Ja, and they will be beautiful as their mother and strong as their father." He said. WindStorm smiled at the couple, he could see how much Ludwig loves his mate. He finished the mix and it was like a goo paste and started to put it on Feli's belly. Then he moved it to Feli's opening and put it there as well. It smells, but the paste was working as Feliciano was starting to feel calm now and the pain was subsiding. There was still pain, but not as much as it was. "There, the pups will be born soon, but I don't know when. So I will be heading off now, Ludwig, I do hope that you and your mate will see us again once the winter is over." He said as he changed into a wolf and jumped out the window, into the winter storm. Ludwig was gonna say thank you, but WindStorm vanished.

Feliciano and Ludwig looked at each other and thought that WindStorm was some sort of angel that was send to help them in this status. "Ludwig.. where did you find him?" Feli asks. "He came from a clan that I found miles away, their Alpha send me gifts and books to read and to learn about our kind. He told me that.. werewolves are immortal, but we can die if we are severely wounded and cannot heal. He told me that I have nothing to fear about you and our children. But.. I can't help think that I know that Alpha from somewhere." Ludwig said as he felt that someone send him some help to help Feliciano. "Then.. maybe it is your father that you saw. Maybe it was him that gave you what you needed to learn more about yourself and about my pregnancy. You told me that you father and mother died before you were bitten and that all the info about your family curse was lost in a fire. So maybe it was your father giving you what he didn't and making up for failing you." Ludwig looked at Feliciano and felt that he was right. That clan, that young wolf, it might of been his family clan. His past ancestors celebrating, not of a festival, but for him having children. For the children and the Alpha was his father, giving him what he failed to do and to help him learn their true family past.

Ludwig started to cry as he felt sad and hurt that he never thought that it was his father, talking to him, giving him hope to save his mate. "I am so foolish.. I was only thinking about you Feli that I never thought it was my father, my family that saved you and me. Gott.. I.. I wish I could see him again. I don't remember his face much cause of my memories being so bad. Gott.. Vater.. why didn't you tell me that you were that Alpha. Vater.. Danke... " He said as Ludwig turn towards the window and saw a great white wolf standing in the storm looking at them. Feli sat up and saw the wolf too. It howled at them and vanished. "I think that was a 'Welcome'." Feli said, smiling. Ludwig smiled big, "Ja.. it was..."

There was a knock on the door and Francis came in with some drinks and saw that Feliciano was looking really better and healthy again. "I got you some drinks and... huh.. where is that young man? Where did he go?" Feliciano and Ludwig laughed, "Francis.. um.. that young wolf was a ghost or spirit from Ludwig's ancestors. They sense that I was in danger and they send the young wolf to help me and Ludwig got the chance to see his father and got what his father didn't give to him." Feliciano said. Francis knows about Ludwig's past and about the fire that killed his parents. "Ah, so it was an angel that came and saved you two from death. If Feli would've died and the babies, Ludwig would go mad with rage and then be shot as a wild wolf." Francis said as he sat down and drank some hot chocolate. 'Now all we need to do is wait till the pups come. Do you feel any pain?" "A little, but it is very uncomfortable right now. It is like there is an opening down there and it is stretching my skin. Ah.. ow.. it is hurting, but not as it was couple of minutes ago." Feli said as he set his drink down and felt more discomfort and pain as it started to get more rabid. "Ahh... Ludwig.. Ludwig.. it is getting more.. now.."

Ludwig set his drink down and saw that Feliciano was panting and feeling discomfort. Ludwig got up and walked over to Feli's bottom and saw that the hole was larger and it was like he is ready to give birth, "Feliciano.. you are ready to give birth now." he said. Feliciano gasps as he start feeling the baby moving and start having the feeling to push. "Ahhh... Ludwig.. I have to push.. now.." He cried as Feli cries out as he started to pushed the first baby out. Francis got up, set his drink down and grabbed a warm towel for the baby. Ludwig was ready to receive the baby as Feliciano pushed it out. With one huge cry and push, the baby came out. Ludwig grabbed it, cut it's cord and gave it a good smack. The baby started to cry as air came into it's lungs. Ludwig chuckles as he held his first baby, "Feliciano.. it is a boy.. we have a boy.." He said handing it to Francis, who would clean it up, and wrap it up. Feliciano nodded as he started to push out the other one, "Oh.. Ludwig.. this.. one is.. a hard one.. I.. don't know if I can.. ahhh!" Feli screamed as he started to push the twin out. Feli pushed and pushed with all his might and then gasps as he felt it come out. But there was no cry from it. Ludwig worked his magic as he cleans out the baby's tubes, trying to get it to breath. Then he removed his shirt to give his body heat to the baby. The baby started to cry as air hit it's lungs. Ludwig laughs as he his little girl was breathing. "Feliciano, she is ok.. our little girl is ok.." He said laughing as tears were falling down his face. Feliciano was so exhausted from the birth as he lay down, panting, smiling. "Si.. Ludwig.. they are so beautiful. Our little angels.." He said. Ludwig held both in his arms, their little boy and little girl, sleeping in their father's arms."Ja, now you sleep, soon you will be able to hold them." He said giving Feliciano a kiss on the head.

The next morning, the storm was over and the sun shines in the sky, as a new day was starting. Francis was making breakfast for everyone as he it was a wild night. He was so happy for Feli as he gave birth to twins. In the bedroom, Feliciano was moved to a different bed as Ludwig had to clean and put new sheets on their bed and put Feliciano back on the bed. Feliciano was still asleep as he was so tired from last night, so were the twins. They slept very peaceful beside their mother's bed. Ludwig looked down at them as he stood up all night looking after them and watching them. He was so tired, but he can't sleep. Francis came up to tell them breakfast is ready, but he saw that mostly everyone was sleeping. "Ludwig, you should sleep as well. You need your energy for when Feliciano waked up." Francis said. Ludwig sighs, he wanted to stay up, but he needs his sleep. So Ludwig agree and went to sleep, beside his mate as their little ones were making cute whimpering sounds as they were sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Feliciano woke to his babies crying for food. Feli stood up as he reaches to grab them and held them close to his chest. He was still a bit daze from the sleep, but he was able to feed them. He notice that he had boobs, like a female, but they were only filled with milk to feed the twins. as Feliciano gently rock the twins, feeding them, he turn to see Ludwig asleep beside him. He gave the huge werewolf a smiled as he gently rock the twins. Once the twins were done drinking, Feli lightly patted them, to make them burp and set them down in their little crib. Feli gently rock their crib, humming to them, watching them sleep. He smiles brightly as images of them growing up handsome and beautiful young man and woman. He thought of them getting good grades and get into a good university. Everything that he couldn't do cause of his past. He hopes that he will never leave them again.

Moments later, Ludwig woke up to Feliciano humming to the twins. He got up and gave Feliciano a kiss, "You look much better, Feli. How are the twins?" He asks. Feliciano smiles, "They are find, I just fed them and they are sleeping right now." Ludwig looked at Feli and chuckles, 'So any names for these little ones?" He said. Feliciano smiles, "Diana Luna Beilschmidt and Aldrich Wolfgang Beilschmidt." Feli said as he looked at Ludwig. Ludwig smiles, "Ja, I love them." He said giving Feliciano a kiss on the lips. Francis came in, carrying some food for the lovers, "I made you two some food and I just the weather report saying that the sun will be out for the rest of the month. So the town folks are gonna start removing all the snow from the streets and roads. I called some of my friends to come and clear your drive way. I didn't tell them about the babies, not yet. I mean.. how are we gonna explain this, that Feliciano was pregnant for 4 months and had two healthy babies?" Feliciano and Ludwig looked at each other and sighs, but Feli thought of something. 'Well um.. we can say that I was raped 9 months ago by a tourist who thought was I a transwoman and wanted to raped me. Ludwig found me and helped me though the ordeal. I never said anything cause I was scared and that it was someone not from our town. Then 9 months later I had babies." Feliciano said. Ludwig looked at him and sighs, "That might work but what about the person who raped you? They will want to know about him." "Like I said he was a tourist that came by, raped me, and left. He was never seen again, plus I don't remember his face cause he caught me at night and blindfold me." Francis nodded, "That will work since we are a small town and many people come and go here, that none of us remember any faces of the tourist that come by here. So they will buy it and will feel sorry for you Feliciano." Francis said.

Feliciano nodded as he looked at Ludwig and smiles, 'Trust me, I lived here my whole life and everyone will believe it for sure." He said. Ludwig nodded as he was a bit worried for the town folks, not believing Feliciano's story, but he was too hungry to think about it more. Feli and Ludwig ate as the twins slept beside them. Frances told them that once the snow is all cleared up, he will be heading back home and back tot he bakery to get it cleaned up and open up for winter. He was gonna make winter cakes and hot pastries but the blizzard came and halt it for three months. Now that the sun is out, he can reopen and get some money back that he lots in three months. Feliciano picked up Diana and handed her to Ludwig, who held her for the first time, she had her father's face and eyes, but her mother's hair. Aldrich had his father's hair, but he was more like his mother in looks. Feli nuzzles his little boy in his arms, rocking him gently. "Ludwig, I hope that the human world will be kind to them as it was kind to you as well. Also I hope that Gilbert will come and see them as well. He will be so happy to find out that he is an uncle." Ludwig nodded as he looked at his baby girl, "Ja, I do wish that and I also wish that they will learn who they really are and that they will never fear what they are." He said.

-time skip (5 years)-

It was a beautiful spring day as Feliciano and Ludwig were outside doing some garden work. Diana was running around with her brother, playing and pretending as they always do. Feli and Ludwig decided to make a garden and have been doing ti since the twins were born. As Feliciano and Ludwig were putting in the final seeds, they got up and smiles, 'There, now let's hope that this years will be great and we can sell some fresh veggies in the market this year." Feli said smiling. Ludwig nodded as he got up, but was attacked and knocked down but Aldrich, laughing, "Got you vati~~" he said laughing. Ludwig laughs as he grabs his son and started attacking him. Diana giggles as she leaps up and tackle her father too. "Ohh.. oof... Diana... that was not fair.. you almost got you vater in the.. balls.." Ludwig said as he tries to get the two hyper pups off of him. Feliciano stood there laughing as he watches them play around. After the little play time, Ludwig grabbed the twins and carried them inside. "Alright you two, go and wash up. We will be heading into town to go shopping and also to get you two ready for school as well." he said. The twins moans at the sound of school. "I don't like school, the kids tease us and make fun of us since we are different from them." Aldrich said. Diana nodded, "Si, and they are mean to me too." She said. Feliciano sighs, "They are just not use to new students. I know we should of put you in last fall, but you two were not ready to go to it. We are gonna put you in school by tomorrow, since today is Sunday." Feli said as he patted their heads. The twins went to the washroom, cleaned up and put on some nicer clothes as they all went out, headed to town. Once they got there, Feliciano took the twins to the mall to shop for some nice school clothes and some lunches as well. Meanwhile Ludwig was shopping for some fences and some wire to protect the garden from rabbits.

After they were done with the shopping, Feliciano and Ludwig took the twins to the baker/cafe to meet with Francis. Francis had upgraded his business as he built more to it and made it into a cafe. He also hired more help and got married as well to a french woman who's name is Joan. He and Joan now run the business together and were expecting their first baby soon. "Uncle Francis~~" Diana said as she ran towards her uncle, hugging him. "A Diana, Aldrich. How are you two doing? What a cookie?" The twins nodded as Francis handed them a cookie each and went to sit down and eat it. "Ah Feliciano, Ludwig, it is nice to see you two, I though you two won't due to come in till later this week?" "Ah, we had to pick up some new school clothes and lunches for the twins. They are starting school soon." Feli said. "Ja and I had to pick up some fence wood and wires to protect our garden. Those rabbits are getting into our garden." He said. Francis nodded as he offer them a seat. Joan came in, with a big belly as she gave the twins some glasses of milk and walked over to the others, "Francis, I know you are busy right now, but do you mind me going to the hospital right now. It is nothing bad, it is just that I want to double check on our baby." She said. Francis sighs, 'Oui, call your sister and let her know. But I will be there when I close up shop." He said as Joan gave him a kiss and called her sister. Feliciano was confused by this, "Should you go with her?" "Non, she will be fine, besides I don't have anyone that I trust can lock up my place. Ever since I had that girl here, working for me, stealing from me and nearly ending my business, I do not trust my key with any of my workers. They are really good workers, but after that, I don't trust no one. They know it too." Francis said as he looked at Feliciano and Ludwig. Ludwig understand and nodded, 'Ja, I would done the same thing." He said.

After having coffee and a good chat with Francis, the family left the cafe and headed back home. The twins were a bit tired from the shopping trip and headed to their room to play or do something. Feliciano started on dinner, while Ludwig sat down and watch some tv. On the tv, Ludwig saw something that made him jumped a bit, "Vhat?..." He turn up the volume to hear that some people has found a village that was burned down 500 years ago. The people who found it said that there was tons of burned houses and some burn ashes of bodies. The historians said that it was an ancient village of Wolf people. Who worship the wolf and were cursed to be werewolves. They were found out by humans and were burned to death by a huge forest fire. The historians said that the burned village is now under their supervision and won't aloud people to set foot in the village. Ludwig was so shocked by this that he dropped the remote and started to cry. Feliciano was almost done supper when he heard Ludwig sobbing in the living room. He went into the room and saw Ludwig crying. Feli looked up at the tv and saw what Ludwig saw. "Ludwig.. is that.." "Ja.. that is my village... That was my home.. and they found it. But.. they are destroying their resting place. The humans.. they are going onto sacred grounds that are filled with the dead bodies of my parents and even.. our people." He said as Ludwig was filling up with rage seeing video footage of the people digging through the burned houses and touching the burned bones of his people. "I need to stop this.." He said as he got up. Feliciano stopped Ludwig, "No, Ludwig you cannot stop them. You cannot. if they find out who you are, they will come after us and we will have to leave this town. Ludwig.. you cannot stop them." Feliciano said as he held Ludwig back.

Ludwig looked down and his lover and sighs, "Feliciano I have to... If I don't they will find my old house and they will find us.. I will have to leave right now." Ludwig said as he dashes out of the house before Feliciano said a word. The twins came down to see their mother in tears, "Mama.. where is vati?" "Vati.. is gone.. but he will be back. Come.. dinner is ready and make sure you leave some food for Vati.. ok.." Feliciano said as he dry his eyes and walked the children into the kitchen. He serve them dinner, but he couldn't eat cause he was worried about Ludwig and about what will happen to him and the twins.

Meanwhile Ludwig was dashing though the woods as fast as he could. His heart was beating with anger and hate towards the people that were disturbing the sacred grounds of his werewolf clan. After what seems hours to him, Ludwig made it to the grounds and saw many people there, going through the burn houses. Ludwig's eyes were filled with rage as he could hear his ancestors crying in pain as their spirits were being disturbed. Ludwig had enough as he changed into his werewolf form and started howling at the workers. Some of them stopped what they were doing and saw a large werewolf figure in the distance. "BEGONE! THIS LAND DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU! THE PEOPLE THAT ROM THIS LAND ARE CRYING IN PAIN CAUSE YOU WERE DISTURBING THEIR GRAVES! LEAVE THEIR BODIES BE AND BEGONE! OR YOU ALL WILL BE CURSED TO BE WHAT THEY WERE!" Ludwig howled at them, hoping it will work. It did to some of the workers, that fled in pure fear, running away from the grounds, heading towards their cars, fleeing. But the head of the dig didn't run away but stare at Ludwig. "You there... you really think you could scare us with a cheep costume like that!" He said laughing. Ludwig snarls as he dashes up to the Leader of the dig and snarls at him. "Is this proof for you? Now leave and you will be curse, it is no lie. Only those with the blood of the wolf in their veins can enter this grounds and live on this ground. If you do not leave by the first full moon, you will be curse." Ludwig said as he stay in his beast form. "Do you have children, a wife, family?" Ludwig asks. The director nodded and so did his colleges, who stay, nodded as well. 'Then do not give them grief as you will never return to your loved ones if you stay here. I am giving you a chance to be with your family and be happy with them." Ludwig said. The colleges nodded as they walked away, but the director didn't like this and felt it was a trap, but when he saw he was all alone he feels that the werewolf was right and left the land. Before he leave, the director left behind a document that was sign by the government to aloud them to dig here. Once everyone was gone, Ludwig walked around the burned village and cries as he saw his people, dead, ashed bones lie on open graves. Ludwig went to a smooth ground and started digging graves for his people and his family that he lost. He respectfully buried them and marked their graves with their names, but for his family he only put their first names, not his last name, cause if a human saw this. They will find him and they will take his family away from him for good. After the barrel, Ludwig went to hsi old home, which thankfully the humans didn't go in, and take what he can find that can erase himself from this village. He didn't want to leave any tracks that he was born here or lived here in the pass. He didn't want to put his family in danger.

Once Ludwig was done grabbing his personal pass belongings, he headed back home, making sure that no one saw him leave or fallowed him. He knows they will not keep their word and come back to the place, but now his people can rest and that he erase himself from the village for good. Ludwig ran home and didn't make it till it was night time. Feliciano was waiting for him by the doors, as a werewolf very pissed off and crying. Once he saw Ludwig Feliciano gave him a huge smack on the face, making Ludwig fall to the ground. Then Feliciano pounce on him, hugging him close. "Don't you dare do that to me, ever again!" he shouted at Ludwig, giving him wolf kisses. Feliciano was soo terrified that Ludwig would've been killed or taken away to a lab to be study upon. "Please.. do not do that to us.. ever again.. you jerk!" Feli cried. Ludwig was shocked by the hit, but he felt how much worried he gave his mate. Ludwig held Feliciano close and gave him a kiss back, "I am so sorry, Feliciano, but I had to go. Or they would've found out about me and you three would've been in danger. I had to go, but nothing happen. I gave them a scare and told them that if a human ever stepped on that land or disturbed the graves, they will be curse and will never return to their families." Ludwig said as he held Feliciano close. Aldrich and Diana saw their father and ran to him, leaping onto him. They were not fully werewolf, just half with ears, tail, and claws, no fur. "Papa.. you came back home. Mama was so worried about you that he didn't eat supper." Diana said. Aldrich nodded as he hugged his father close, "Ja and he sat out here all the time, waiting for you." Ludwig smiled as he held hsi mate close, "Danke, Liebe, Danke." He said.

The family went inside as Ludwig put the twins to bed as Feliciano was fixing him and Ludwig some late supper. Ludwig loves putting his little ones to bed, as he feels comfortable doing it in his beast formed. He did once before when they were 1, but it didn't turn out pretty as they cried when they see their father as werewolf when the full moon is out. But they got use to it, when Feliciano show them his transformation and then Ludwig's to make sure they were not scary monsters. From then on, the twins loved their parents are werewolves cause they love cuddling up to them and falling asleep on them. Ludwig gave the twins a good night kiss and left them. Ludwig came downstairs to see Feliciano dishing out some food for themselves. 'here, I know you are very hungry, love, but please.. for the love of our twins, do not ever run out like that." Feliciano said. Ludwig sighs, "Ja, I promise and I will never run out on our children or you ever again. Now about that land, I will look through my father's books to see if I can truly can put a real curse on that land that will not harm other werewolves." Ludwig said. Feliciano sighs, 'Alright, but Ludwig, that land.. you are no longer connected to it. You were only a child when that fire hit and everyone died. The dead will be happy if it wasn't cursed." "I know, but... I want the village to stay the same till the forest eats it up and there is nothing left but a forest. To erase the village completely will satisfied my heart and I know it will make my Vater happy." Ludwig said as he ate.

Once they were done eating, Feliciano and Ludwig stay up most of the night, in each other's arms as they watch the moon started to go down. Ludwig looked at Feli and smiled big at him. He wanted to know if Feliciano would want to have more children. "Feli.. um.. you know what season is coming up for us and well.. I want to know, if you would want to have more children?" He asks as his face was red. Feliciano looked at Ludwig and giggles, "Si, I wouldn't mind more children, cause it will be very lonely once our little Diana and Aldrich grows up and leaves with new mates. I want to hear little babies crawling around and baby laughs. I miss how our little ones laugh too." Feli said as he nuzzles close to his mate, almost sleeping on him. Ludwig smiles big as he knows that he and Feliciano were gonna have to build more onto the house or move to a new location, if they want more children. But hearing Feliciano saying that he wants more children, made Ludwig smile and holds his mate close. to him.

The next day, Feliciano took the twins to school. Ludwig was at home trying to see if he can build more onto the house. He got some books and looked onto the internet to see if he could do it. After some studying and some research, he found out that he could build onto the house without harming the foundation and that since the land around him is pretty big, he could make it bigger. Ludwig started to make plans on how he would do it and how much money it will take him to do it. He decided to start digging right away to get the ground ready for the stone walls and the new part of the basement. As Ludwig was getting the ground ready, Feliciano was in the market, buying some food and some clothes for the kids. Turning around, he saw on a small tv that a store owner had going on, reported that the dig in the forest was stopped and the government had declare the land unsafe to adventure on. There will be wildlife cameras put up around the area to make sure that there will be no trespassers. Feliciano felt a bit uncomfortable about the news and started to focus on his shopping. He wanted to get some clothes for the children but the news was still on his mind and he lost track of time. He notice his watch that it was near 2pm and the twins were done school around that time. So he bought what he had, picked the twins up, and realized that he forgot to pick up supper. So he drove back to the supper market to pick up some food there. The twins were beside him as he was asking them what they want. Diana was busy choosing herself something else for lunch when Feli wasn't looking and Aldrich was busy telling Feli about his day in school. Just then a stranger went up to Diana and lure her away from Feliciano. As Feliciano turned around, he saw that his little girl was gone. "Diana? Diana!" He called out to her. Aldrich, where is your sister?" He asks as Feli started to panic. Aldrich looked up and saw that she was gone. "She was right beside me just a second ago, I swear and I didn't hear anyone take her." He said. Feliciano now was panicking as he ran towards the front of the store and told the manager that his little girl is gone. The manager got the security guards to have a look around the store and have Feliciano and Aldrich sit in the staff room till they find Diana. Feliciano was very scared as he didn't know what to do now.


	6. Chapter 6

_Feliciano now was panicking as he ran towards the front of the store and told the manager that his little girl is gone. The manager got the security guards to have a look around the store and have Feliciano and Aldrich sit in the staff room till they find Diana. Feliciano was very scared as he didn't know what to do now._

The store security guards looked around for Diana and found her nowhere. Feliciano was in a panic as he called Ludwig on the cell: _"Gutan Tag~"_ "Ludwig.. Ludwig.. s-something happen. D-Diana.. she is missing..." _"Vhat! Is she in the store?"_ "No! She is nowhere in the store and the security guards look for her everywhere. They are looking at the cameras right now to see what happen.." " _Ok, I will be there soon, please stay there till I come and is Aldrich alright?"_ "Si, he is right beside me, crying. Ludwig... " " _I will be there. Feli, be strong."_ 'Si... Ludwig.." Feli hung up his cell as he held onto Aldrich, waiting for the news on the video camera. Few moments later, Ludwig arrived running towards Feliciano, hugging him close. Just as Ludwig came to Feliciano, the security guard came to show them what they found. One the video was Diana lookign at soem food to choose for supper and a dark figure coming towards her and took her away from Feli. Feliciano cried in Ludwig's arms as he saw the video. "She was right there and I didn't hear anything.. why.. why.. who has done this..." He cried as he felt so useless and irresponsible parent. Ludwig was very upset and ready to tear someone apart. The security guards found the man before entering the store and show them his face. It was someone they never knew or never seen before. But a co-worker gasps, "That is my ex-husband. He forced out of town years ago cause of the way he beat me and my children up. I got a letter from him saying that he is returning to take back his children. My son is at home sick and my daughter is the same age as Diana and looks kinda like her from behind." The co-worker said.

This was good news to Feli and Ludwig as they knew that Diana is alive and well. The police were called to find where this ex-husband was staying and to find Diana. But he was not staying in the motel or any of his relative's houses, so they think he is on the road away from the town and heading towards an out skirts motel to stay away from the law. There was five new motels around the area that are out of the town limits that he can to to, but there was not enough police to go and search for them, since it is a small town. Feliciano looked at Ludwig and saw that Ludwig is willing to go out and search for her tonight. This will be a mistake since tonight is a full moon and who ever has Diana will see her true form and will kill her. Feliciano feared this the most as he tries to hide their family secret from everyone in the whole town. "Ludwig no.. don't go.. they will find out..' Feli whispers. "He will find out and kill her if I don't go tonight. I am faster and I will get her before the police does and see what she is.." Ludwig whispers back as he left them. Feli felt fear from this as he told the officers that they will be going back home to rest and wait for any good news about Diana. They let Feliciano go and went back into searching for her.

Meanwhile in a motel room outside of the town, the stranger was pretty upset as he realized that he got the wrong child and didn't know what to do. Diana, however was calm and watching him. She was scared, but she knew her papa will save her since he will track her down and get her. Diana watched the man walking back and forth, talking to himself on what to do. It was near sunset and it was pass supper time. Diana was feeling hungry as her stomach growled. 'Mister.. um.. c-could I get something to.. eat?" She asks. The stranger sighs, "Yea.. yea... here.." He tossed her a candy bar and sat down trying to think of a plan. Diana ate the candy bar as it was a bit filling, but not like her mother's cooking. She looked at the stranger and sighs, 'you know.. papa will come and get me.. mister and you will be sorry..." She said. The stranger looked at her, "Heh.. he doesn't know where you are little one. He won't find you." "Si, he will cause he can track me and he can run really, really fast." She said smiling. The stranger looked at Diana. "Listen.. no one can track a person, only animals ok kid.. gees.. and no one can run really fast through the woods since this part is full of thick woods and dangerous wolves." Diana giggles and started to laugh. This made the stranger very confused. "Funny man... you don't know about wolves, they are not dangerous. They are sweet doggies, just like my papa~~" She said smiling. Just as the stranger was gonna speak, his eyes widen as the full moon appeared and saw Diana's ears and tail popped out. "Oh.. shit! I kidnapped a werewolf pup!" He said as now he is scared to death.

Just then there was a very loud howl broke through the night sky as Diana giggles, "papa is here~~ yay~~ Papa!" She cried out. The stranger was in panic mode as he went to his beg and grabbed a gun for protection. Diana saw this and was now scared. "Don't hurt my papa! Mama will be angry id you hurt papa!" "Shut up! I do not want to become a monster like you! I want to be human and want my children back!" He yelled as he didn't notice that Ludwig was right by the door, knocking it down, "Who are you calling a monster.. monster?" He asks as he walked in, in his beast form giving him a smirk. The stranger cried out like a little girl and was ready to shoot Ludwig when Diana leap on his back and tried to bite him. "Diana!" Ludwig cried out as he went towards her. Diana growls and snarls, "Don't hurt... papa!" She said and bit him on the shoulder, making the stranger cried out in pain, making him drop the gun and then to the ground. Ludwig grabbed the fiery pup and calm her down. "Shh.. shh. he is down.. now come. Let's go home." He said. The stranger groans in pain, "Hey.. please... don't make.. me a.. monster." "Dumkopf, a werewolf pup's bite will not turn you. They are too young to change people. You will feel pain and hunger for meat, but that will pass for a month. Now I gave a tip to where you are and that someone saved the child." Ludwig said as he vanished into the night with Diana.

The next day, the news covered the story as it read that the little girl ran away from her captor as a wolf came and attack the captor. The wolf cared for her and police found her sleeping in a wolf cave nearby with no wounds or injuries. Feliciano and Ludwig were happy to see Diana again and vowed to keep them close by at all times till they are old enough to take care of their selves. Diana was very happy to be at home and Feliciano nearly had a heart attack when Ludwig told him that Diana fight and bit the stranger to save him. "Diana.. never, ever do that again.. alright.. but you save your papa and I am happy, but please.. no more ruffness.. " Diana giggles as she nodded and ran off. Feli give Ludwig a dark stair, "This is your fault, she is more like you then me... she will get herself hurt or worst.. change someone.." Feliciano said. Ludwig laughs, "She is mien daughter and she will nto change no one. She is way too smart to do that, Leibe." Ludwig gave Feliciano a kiss on the lips, 'now we should relaxed and maybe have some fun later on." He said winking at Feliciano.

[editor's note: I am sooo sorry for now putting up any updates. My Feliciano RP account was taken down and the next chapter was on it. So I have to write them down on here since it was easy copying and pasting them on here. But now I have to keep up with them the hard way lol. Now I will try and keep this story updated as long as I can. But there will be longer breaks cause I am getting married in lest then 2 months and things are going up and down for me. So please be patient and enjoy this chapter. Oh for now one they will be a bit short since I can't type for that long~~ lol


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

 _Ludwig laughs, "She is mien daughter and she will not change no one. She is way too smart to do that, Leibe." Ludwig gave Feliciano a kiss on the lips, 'now we should relaxed and maybe have some fun later on." He said winking at Feliciano._

-time skip- (15 years)

Many years has pass since the kidnapping and everything settle down as time went on. Feliciano and Ludwig decided to move their family away from the town as it was growing bigger and they felt that there was a chance that people will find out their family secret so the moved to the outer part of the town in the forest. Ludwig decided to by the campground, keeping it from being destroyed and ruined by the growing town. He build the family a huge log cabin, big enough for a family of 10. Since Ludwig's brother comes with his family to visit. Feliciano and Ludwig had one more child, a baby boy, they name Roma after Feliciano's brother. Feli feels that their family is gonna grow larger and fears that many humans will know of their kind. Diana and Aldrich grew up fast and started living on their own. Diana moved out of the house and is living in town, working at the Mall, Aldrich lives in his own cabin, working with his father at the campgrounds. Ludwig trains Aldrich as he can feel his son will be a Alpha soon, but he also knows that Aldrich will soon face his inner beast soon.

One evening, Feliciano was in the kitchen with his little boy, Roma, making dinner. Roma was born very weak and nearly died, but was saved by Feliciano's quick thinking and held onto him. Feli still gave birth at home for the fear of the doctors knowing of their secret. Roma was small for his age and got sick pretty fast as well. Feli takes really good care of Roma and loves him deeply. Roma looked at his mother, "Mama, when are you due?" He asks. Feliciano looked at his son, "What do you mean, Roma? I am not pregnant." He said. "Si, you are I can smell more babies in you mama." He said. Feliciano looked at his son and was confused. "Roma I am not pregnant, now go and washed up, I will take care the rest." He said. Roma nodded as he left his mother and went to wash up for dinner. Feli looked a bit sad and afraid as he didn't want any more pups after what happen to Roma. He didn't want to loose any pups. Just then Ludwig enter the house, "Liebe I am home- Liebe?" He went to Feliciano, looking at him. "Leibe are you ok?" He asks as he saw that Feliciano was crying. "Ludwig.. Roma said he can smell babies on me... He said I a having babies..." He said in tears. Ludwig smiles, "But that is gut, no?" "No it is not good. Ludwig I don't want any more babies, not what happen to our little Roma. He nearly died cause of me. I wasn't being careful and I changed into my wolf form when I was pregnant with him. I nearly killed him." Feliciano said as he was really upset. "Ludwig.. I don't want these babies.. cause I am scare they will die.." He said crying, falling onto the floor. Ludwig held his mate close. "Feli you are thinking too much into this. It was only one mistake you did and Roma is alive. These pups will be alive as well, Feliciano, listen to me and listen to me good. Our pups will never die and you will be strong fro them. Now cheer up and be happy. We are having more pups." He said. Feliciano sniffs as he felt that his mate was right. 'Si.. you are right," He said.

Later that night, as the family was gather in the back yard in their werewolf forms. Feliciano was sitting next to Ludwig as he saw Diana coming in smiling big, her fur was just like her mother's but lighter. Aldrich soon later came in, looking like a younger version of Ludwig's form. Tonight was Roma's first change and they were to support him. Feli fears this day since Roma was a very weak child, but Ludwig knew that Roma will be strong for this. They gather around as Roma came outside, naked and sat down on the ground. Ludwig came up to his son and nuzzles him, "Be strong my son, this is your first change and it will hurt, but you will gain more what you have. Now b strong and let it take you." Ludwig said as he gave his son a lick on the cheek and step back. Roma was very nerves about this, then he wince in pain as he felt it coming. Feli was whimpering, but Ludwig kept him clam as they watched. Roma let out cries as his body was changing fast then he let out a painful howl as he was done. Roma collapse on the ground, whimpering. Feliciano ran to his little boy and licking his face. Roma groans as he woke up and looked at his mother. "Mama.. did it work?" He asks. Feliciano let out a chuckle, "Si and I never seen this type of fur before, Roma, you look so beautiful and handsome." Feli said. Ludwig walked over and nodded, "You look like a bronze color, very rare."Ludwig said as he helped his son up and was very proud of his son. Aldrich and Diana came over and hug their little brother. They were very proud of him and started barking at each other. Aldrich nudge Roma to come and play with them. Roma looked at his mother, Feli nodded, "Go, get use of your new form." He said smiling. Roma smiled as he leaps and ran with his siblings to have fun.

As the siblings were having fun, Ludwig turn to Feliciano and started licking him, "Feli you are gonna have more, I can smell it more on you now. More little ones. I will be very happy." He said as he give his mate smoothing licks and nudges. Feliciano felt clam and happy, "Si Ludwig, I don't know why I was so scared for them." "It is common for that to happen, but Feli, you need to be more careful now." He said giving his mate a stern look. Feliciano and nodded, leaning against his mate. Just then Roma was yipping, dashing towards his parents, "Mama! Papa! Aldrich is going mad!" He cried out. Ludwig got up and ran towards Roma, "What happen?" "Aldrich.. we were play and then suddenly He.. started growling at Diana.. he wasn't himself. His eyes were yellow with madness. Diana told me to run and she is there with him." Roma said. Ludwig dashed towards the woods and found them fighting hard. Ludwig intervene and snarls at his son. "ALDRICH! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ludwig snarls. Aldrich saw his father and snarls, "get away old man, I want her! You cannot stop me!" He said as he attack his father. Ludwig, who was much stronger then his son, knock him to the ground and held him down. "That is your sister, you fool. You cannot have her! Now snap out of it!" He yelled at his son. Aldrich was huffing hard and then he calmed down and his eyes turned to normal. Ludwig let him go and saw the shame on his face. "Father.. I.. I. am so sorry.. I didn't know what came over me.." "That was your inner beast. It sees your sister as it's mate. You need to control it and get a mate fast before it gets out of hand. I never thought that your inner beast will go after your sister." He said. Diana looked at her brother, "Aldrich.. I think that we should not see each other till you are full control and have a mate before you do something awful." She said. Aldrich nodded, "Ja, I think that I should head out and find my mate as I learn to control it." He said. Ludwig nodded, "Ja, finding a mate will help keep your inner beast at bay, it helped me when I met your mother and I know it will help you as well. Now you should leave after the week is done, but you should keep the rest of your nights lock up till you are ready to leave." Ludwig said. Aldrich nodded as he felt that is for the best.

All three of them all walked back to the house and Ludwig explain what is happening. Feliciano went to his son and whimpers, "My boy, this is too soon for you." "I know mama, but listen, I will be just fine, with vatti's help I will be just fine before I leave. I nearly raped my sister and that I will never be forgiven for. I love my sister and I will never do anything to harm her." He said giving his sister a hug. Diana smiles, "Aldrich I will forgive you if you did. For it wasn't you who rape me, ok. Beside my boyfriend will be the one that won't be so forgiven. He would kill you on the spot." She said giggling. Ludwig and Feliciano looked at Diana. "Boyfriend!?" They said. Diana giggles, "Si, I was dating him for months and he is a good man. I did a lot of test to see if he will be my mate and he is the one. But I need him to meet you two, um.. tomorrow evening.. I want him to know about this and..." Her father stopped her right there. "Diana, listen to me, I am fine of him to see us, but to show him our secret, I don't know." "Papa, he is a good man. I did all the tests that mama told me when I asked how to find the right man for myself. He is a good man and I know he will be shock, but he will never leave me" She said. Ludwig groans and looked at Feliciano, who was smiling. "This is your fault, Feli.. -groans- Fine, but if he runs away, I will have to force change him so he can keep our secret." Diana nodded to her father words. "Ok, We had a enough eventful night, Aldrich to the basement, Diana I will see you tomorrow, have a safe journey home. You two, to bed." He said to his son and mate. Feli and Roma whimpers to Ludwig as they both enter the house, while Ludwig takes Aldrich to the basement that he made specially for events like this. "Every nigh I need you come down here and get yourself chain up. It will do for this week, but once the moon is gone you are gone. You have to leave right away so you can find your mate and control yourself. Once you bring your mate, bring her or him here so they can help you." Ludwig said as he hugged his son and left him.

The next day, Aldrich moved some of his stuff into the main house and had his traveling bag ready once the week is done. Meanwhile Diana was on her day off she was getting ready for tonight hoping her boyfriend will love her forever and be her mate. Diana left her apartment to spend the rest of the day with her boyfriend and get ready for tonight. As Diana was out with her boyfriend, Feliciano decided to head out as well, he needed some groceries and some stuff as well. He drove around and saw his daughter with a guy and he gasps. He notice that the boy look a bit familiar, Feli stopped the jeep and parked in the parking lot. He walked over to them, "Ciao Diana~~" He said. "Mama! What are you doing out, I thought you weren't feeling well/" She asks. "I am feeling fine, I need to get some food and some stuff for the house. And this is the young man you were telling us last night. Ciao I am Feliciano, Diana's mama." He said smiling. Diana's boyfriend smiles, "Hey, I am Alfred F. Jones. Nice to meet you, I am looking forward of meeting you guys tonight and to get to know you all." He said smiling. Feli smiles, "Si, but I feel that I have met you before, do you have a brother?" Alfred looked at Feliciano, nodded. "Yeah, he lives up north with his husband. I never got to see them since I hardly go up there. They come and see me, but I had to move to this town cause I lost my house and was fired from my job in the city. So I moved out here since there are tons of jobs and work for me. Then I met your lovely daughter and she is the most beautiful person I ever saw~~" He said holding her hand. Feliciano smiles. "Well I will leave you two alone, ciao~~" Feli wave to them and walked away. _"I knew it"_ He thought as he finish his shopping.

Later that evening, the family was eating with Diana and Alfred getting to know him. Earlier Feliciano told Ludwig about Alfred's brother and thinking that he is a werewolf as well. As they were finishing dinner Diana took Alfred outside with their family and looked at him. "Alfred.. I need to tell you something. But before I tell you, I want to ask you. You love me and will never leave me right?" "Yeah I will never leave you Diana, cause I love you." He said holding her hands. Diana smiles, "Then.. listen Alfred.. I am a werewolf." She said. Alfred looked at her and smiles, "Diana.. are you joking?" Diana shook her head and stepped back as she changed into her wolf form. Alfred gasps as he saw his girlfriend and who beautiful she looked. "Diana.. that is so.. Awesome!" Diana gasps, "What.. you are not scared?" "No for I have something to tell you as well. I am part werewolf. My father is one. You see I have a half brother name Mathew and he is full blooded werewolf. We have the same father, but my mother is human. He didn't change her cause she ran away once he told her but they had sex the week before the full moon. So she had me and abandon me. My father found me, but he saw that I was half and cannot change by him, nor any family members." Alfred said as he went to Diana and hugged her. Feliciano and Ludwig came out to see this and smiles, "So you are part of a clan, that is a good thing. But we have to tell you something. The mate that your brother marries is my bruder. His name is Gilbert." Ludwig said. Alfred looked Ludwig and then at Diana, "Really then I can't be with her.. then.. she can't-" "She can since we are not blood related and you be her mate as well. You know about us and Diana loves you so much. You can have her as your mate." Ludwig said as he gave Alfred his blessing. Alfred looked at Ludwig and smiles big, "thank you Ludwig, I swear that I will take really good care of Diana and protect her with my life." Alfred said as he held Diana very close. Diana giggles as he licks his face. Diana looked at her mate, "Alfred, listen I want to bite you now, but I don't know how it will effect you." "Don't worry babe, humans are different from half ones. For I will change right away for a human it takes a day." Alfred said.

Diana nodded as she leans up to Alfred's neck and bite him very hard. Alfred groans as he felt it entering his body. Diana licked up his wound as she saw that he was shivering. "Alfred it will be ok, it will be alright." She said. Alfred gave her a grin as he groans in pain. "ah.. ha.. it hurts so much.. ah..." He said as he fell to this hands as he coughs hard as his changing was different from what they seen. Alfred's body was growing larger as his bones and muscles were growing. Blond fur was growing faster making his clothes tears off of him. He let out a snarl as his head was changing and his glasses kept on his face as he was finishing changing. He huffs hard, still standing. Ludwig was amazed that how strong Alfred was. Alfred looked at his mate and smiles at her. "Well how do I look?" He asks as he shakes his furn. Diana gasps as she never saw how handsome Alfred look. "You look so handsome and beautiful." She said giggling. Alfred grins as he walked over to her and nuzzles her. Ludwig grunted, "Ahem, will you two go and take it somewhere else please, no in front of Roma." He said and Feli was covering his son's eyes. Diana giggles as she and Alfred left them and enter the woods. Once the couples left Ludwig sighs, "Well at least we don't have to worry about Diana having a mate." "Um Ludwig.. did you know what you did? You told them to go and have sex." Feli said. Ludwig looked at his mate and gasps, "What.. I.. I.. ooh.." Ludwig fainted as he realized that he is gonna be a grandpa after this night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _"Um Ludwig.. did you know what you did? You told them to go and have sex." Feli said. Ludwig looked at his mate and gasps, "What.. I.. I.. ooh.." Ludwig fainted as he realized that he is gonna be a grandpa after this night._

Diana and Alfred ran through the woods as they were very happy together. "Now I can spend my time with my brother and his family. I never knew that you are related to Gilbert. Well I didn't think of the name since Gilbert changed it." Alfred said. Diana looked at Alfred, "Really?" "Yeah, he put a W instead of a B for their last name. I think he did that so he doesn't have any connection to your family. To keep you guys save. There are tons of werewolf clans where they live. But it is rare here where you live." Diana sighs as she sat down, "Alfred, there was a great clan here once, not far from where we live. There is a plain that once held Father's clan and they were killed off. They never harmed any humans or did anything to upset them. But that night they attack father's village and killed them all except uncle Gilbert and my father. They escaped and live off the land. Gilbert was the one that changed my father, but he had a hard time controlling his inner beast." Diana said. Alfred looked at Diana confused. "Inner beast, you mean that beast that shows your true werewolf powers?" "No it is a monster that makes a werewolf go wild. If not controlled then you will become a wild werewolf and won't know who your mate is. Father was close but his inner beast choose Feliciano as his mate so it was easy for him to control it in time. My brother's is near his inner beast and that is why you don't see him tonight. He is locked up so in case his inner beast rapes a human. It almost did to me. I don't know if it is different then your clan's but if you feel a wild urge, please tell us and we will help you." Diana said.

Alfred looked at his mate and nuzzles her head, "Don't you worry about me, Diana, a Hero like me will never succumb to my wild side. Beside I will die if I ever harm you and that is a promise." He said as he gave Diana a lick on the muzzle. Diana gave a light purring sound as she started to feel relaxed and hot. "Hmm, Alfred what are you doing to me, I am feel strange." She whispers as she started to feel a bit weak. Alfred chuckles, "You are going into heat, Diana and I think you are ready for us to mate." He said as Alfred kept licking her head making her go down onto her belly. Diana gave a soft whimpering sound as she couldn't control her body. Her bottom was sticking up and as well her tail, letting out her smell. Alfred went around her and started sniffing her bottom and then licking it, making it wet. Diana let out a gasp and a whimper as she felt Alfred's tongue licking her hold. "Ahh... ha.. Alfred.." She whimpers. Alfred let out a growl as he went up and got on top of her. He wasted no time and started entering her. Diana let out a yelp as she felt him entering her, "Ah.. gently... ahh.." "Ngh, sorry.. but there is no... ah.. gentle as wolves." Alfred said as he started thrusting into his mate. "Ah.. god.. this is so.. tight.. ah..." He groans. He could feel him close very fast, "I am so close.. I am gonna cum.. ha..." Diana cried out. Then she out a cry/howl as she came onto him. Alfred let out a loud howl as well as he came inside of his mate.

Waiting for a few minutes, Alfred removed himself from his mate and held her close, comforting her. "Sorry for that ruffness. It must of hurt." He said giving his mate a lick. Diana gave a soft sigh as she nuzzles close to him. "No, it didn't, it felt good." She said as she felt tired and wanted to sleep, but she knows that won't work since they are in the campgrounds and thank good that there was not full this year. After two hours of laying on the ground, Alfred helped his mate up and walked her back home. Once they got back, Feliciano was waiting for them by the door. He wan in his half form looking a bit of happy and sad at the same time. "Diana, we heard you guys howling." He said giving her a smile, making the young couple blush. "But we need to talk." He said. guiding them into the house. They sat in the living room as Feli made them some hot tea. "Diana,, it is about your brother. He heard you howl and his inner beast came out. Your father believes that his inner beast has taken you as it's mate and now it is very upset. It is at a point that if it sees Alfred, it will attack and kill him. Your brother has alpha blood in him and it will kill Alfred in minutes. But to save you both, we will need to know that you are carrying Alfred's pups, if so. You need to go down to your brother when his inner beast is out and show him your belly, make him sniff and show him that you are not his mate but another 'alpha's' mate." Feliciano said. "But Alfred is not an alpha, is he?" Diana asked as she looked at Alfred, "We are not sure, your father left right after he put your brother to sleep to see about Alfred's family. He will be gone for a week. He will call us once he get some info on Alfred's clan." Feli said. Alfred took hold of his mate's hand and held her close. "I did swear to her that I will protect her and our pups even if it kills me. " He said.

Feliciano looked at Alfred and smiles, he knew that his little girl has pick the right person to be her mate. He got up and gave his little girl a hug. "I am so happy for you two and don't you worry about the people. They will understand that you two got a bit into it and got you pregnant before marriage. We will have to make it that you two eloped with your parents as witness to it." Feliciano said smiling. Alfred held his mate close, "That I can agree on, but I will have to let my family know about this. Since my father is the Alpha of our clan and well he's been hounding me to find a mate before my 25th birthday. That is when I have to changed or die. Werewolves are immortal, they can live up to 500 years, but half ones don't live that long and their bodies will start killing their human dna or their wolf dna. It will kill the halflings and they will never reach their full life. But now that I am full werewolf I can live forever with your daughter." He said.

Feliciano looked at Alfred and nodded, "Si, now you two should head to bed, I will check on your brother." Feliciano said. The two left Feliciano and headed for bed. Feli sighs as he got up, went to the basement and saw his little boy snarling. "Aldrich, enough, please. Your sister has found her mate and she will be having his pups. You cannot take her as your mate, you know this." "I do not care.. her smell is what made me come out. I want her, but I can smell more of his smell on her. She will have his pups, but he is not an alpha. I can over take him." It said grinning. "You do not know that, Aldrich. Your father has gone to see if Alfred is an alpha or not. His father is one and I am sure that Alfred is an alpha. If he is, you cannot go near her." It snarls as it walked around the room and then huffs, "Fine, if that wolf is an alpha, I will not go after her, but I need a mate. Just like what happen to your mate, I need one. For this child is too young to control. I will kill this child if I over take his body." It said. Feli was a bit shocked, "Wait..are you telling me that you will give up taking over his body, but Aldrich is an alpha. He has a strong will, just like his father, are you saying that he is very weak?" "No, he is very strong, but his heart is weak. There is something wrong with it, it is like there is something missing, something he needs to live. A mate. He heard that his sister got a mate before he did and it hurt him. I will give him time to find one, but if he doesn't find one, then I will take over and get one by force. It will make him an outsider from his father, but it is the only way to keep him alive. Once he has a mate we will become one and he will never go wild. Tell this to your mate, Feliciano. Tell Ludwig that I will help your son to get a mate." It said. Feliciano nodded as he saw his son returning, very weak and sore. Feli removed him from the chains and carried him to his room.

The next week Ludwig came home with some news, "So I had a very good talk with your father, Alfred. He was very please that you found yourself a mate, but unhappy that she is related to Gilbert. But I told him that we are last of the werewolves in that part of the country. After that, he was pleased and will be wanted to see the pups soon. Also he told me that Alfred is an alpha, but hasn't fully accept his inner alpha cause he was half, now that he is full, he will go under the same thing that Aldrich is under. I asked your father when that will happen and he told me soon as he is changed. So when the next full moon comes around, I will put you in a cell far from Aldrich's and have Diana stay in there with you. For her and her pups will make sure you over come it." Ludwig said. Alfred nodded as he held Diana's hand. With this news, Feliciano was very happy and looked at his son. Aldrich smiles as he knew that his inner beast will not go after his sister and will no help him get a mate, soon. "Now that is settle, I will have to make another house here, for you two once those little ones come." Ludwig said. Diana giggles, "But how do you know if I am having more then one, I might be having one." "Your mother had you two and you might have two as well." Ludwig said. Ludwig got up and left the room, he went into the study and sat down. He rest his head against his hands and sighs, "There is more, my little ones.. there is more. Alfred will over come being an alpha, but it will make him more stronger. More stronger then any alpha in history. This scares me." He whispers as he fears for his daughter's future.


End file.
